1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a yoke platform for use with a telescopic boom structure and more particularly to a yoke platform including a passive dielectric support arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Yoke platforms or man baskets are commonly used in association with a telescopic boom structure mounted on a truck. The yoke platforms of the prior art are commonly used during the construction of high voltage transmission lines. Although the high voltage transmission lines are not electrified during the construction phase, transmission lines adjacent the transmission lines being constructed may transfer electrical current to the lines being constructed. Further, the transmission lines being constructed may be struck with lightning which will obviously cause harm to those workers in the yoke platform if they come into contact with the transmission lines under construction. Although most boom structures have some form of dielectric protection associated therewith, if those dielectric protections fail, the workers in the yoke platform may suffer severe injury upon coming into contact with the transmission lines.